particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Department of Finance (Kazulia)
The Department of Finance (Kazulianisk: Finansdepartementet) is a department of the Government of Kazulia responsible for assisting the government across a wide range of policy areas to ensure its outcomes are met, particularly with regard to expenditure, financial management, and the operations of government. The head of the department is the Minister of Finance and the Economy, presently Karsten Bertelsen. He is assisted in administrating the government department by the State Secretary for Finance and the Economy, who is assisted by the Secretary-General of the Ministry of Finance and the Economy. History The Department of Finance can trace its history back to the Royal Treasury of the Royal Household. It was where the King kept most of his treasures and prizes possessions. The head of the Treasury was the Royal Treasurer. Posterior to official formation of the nation's modern government in 3519, the Royal Treasurer and the Treasury was separated from the Royal Household and placed under the direct administration of the Office of the Statsminister with the aims of having a direct influence in the collection of taxes. It was not until 3667 did the Government allow for the Treasury to become its own division of a much larger government department called the Ministry of Finance and the Economy. Although throughout its time under the Office of the Statsminister, the Treasury maintained its formal position as being the treasure storage apparatus of the Royal Household, it was soon brought to an end with the formation of the Exchequer of the Royal Household. Upon becoming a federal republic, the Ministry of Finance and the Economy changed its naming to the Department of Finance Organisation The Ministry of Finance and the Economy is organised into two major components: the Ministerial offices and the operating bureaus. The Ministerial Offices are primarily responsible for the formulation of policy and management of the Ministry as a whole, while the operating bureaus carry out the specific operations assigned to the Ministry. * Minister of Finance and the Economy * State Secretary for Finance and the Economy * Secretary-General * Deputy Secretary-General ** Department of the Exchequer *** State Treasury ** Department for Domestic Financing *** Central Bank of the Kingdom of Kazulia *** National Monetary Oversight Agency *** Internal Debt Management and Collection Agency *** Office of the Supervisor of Insolvency *** Financial Institutions and Organisations Agency ** Department for International Affairs *** Foreign Assets Management Agency *** Financial Intelligence Service *** Financial Crimes Enforcement System ** Department for Tax Policy ** Department for Internal Revenue *** Inland Revenue Office *** Office of the Comptroller of Currency and the Economy. Responsibilities The mission of the Ministry of Finance and the Economy is to maintain a strong economy and create economic and job opportunities by promoting the conditions that enable economic growth and stability at home and abroad, strengthen national security by combating threats and protecting the integrity of the financial system, and manage the Kazulian Government’s finances and resources effectively. Functions The Functions of the Ministry of Finance and the Economy include * Producing all currency and coinage of Kazulia * Collecting taxes, duties and money paid to and due to Kazulia * Managing central finances * Managing government accounts and the United States public debt; * Supervising national banks and thrift institutions; * Advising on domestic and international financial, monetary, economic, trade and tax policy (fiscal policy being the sum of these); * Enforcing central finance and tax laws; * Investigating and prosecuting tax evaders; Category:Kazulia Category:Government and politics of Kazulia